


Heaven and Earth

by caliecat



Series: E Malama (To Protect) - Episode 1.16 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Study, Coda, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve listens to Danny after the events in Episode 1x16, E Malama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Earth

He leans back against the wall of the quiet office with folded arms, his own case forgotten, all of his attention now focused on Danny.

He listens as Danny relays the stark facts surrounding the threat to his family, his voice as calm and controlled as though he were testifying on the witness stand.

He reads the resignation in the slumped shoulders and the sadness in the downcast eyes.

He hears the painful words left unsaid: _I'm not part of her life anymore. I'm losing her._

He thinks about his own father, who pushed his children away to keep them safe, and how Danny would move heaven and earth to pull his daughter closer.

He remembers everything he felt in the jungle as he hauled that log up for the booby trap. The tightening in his gut when the SAT phone buzzed. Sheer relief at the news that Danny's family was safe. Sudden alarm at the thought of Danny leaving the island. Worry over Danny's threats to Stan.

And under all of it, a driving need to talk Danny down from his panic and keep him safe.

 _I want to do what I'm good at, I want to be reminded I'm good at what I do. It's Grace's home now and it's my job to keep it safe._

He's been trained to take action, to find solutions and fix what's wrong.  But before you can focus on your target, you must understand the heart of your mission.

 _I want to be needed._

He always hears what Danny is telling him.


End file.
